


Forever and Eternally Yours

by dj_kally654



Series: Dear Nobody [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_kally654/pseuds/dj_kally654
Summary: She was about to put the bag away but then she saw a letter, it said in beautiful cursive Michelle Jones, she opened the letter and began to read.





	Forever and Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWordsmith/gifts).



Ned knew from the moment Peter jumped out of the bus he most likely wasn’t going to see his best friend for awhile. Ned also knew that in case something did happen to Peter, he was instructed to hand out the letters. Peter had given Ned five letters, each to an important figure in his life, Ned had received a different letter though. His letter came with not only the other letters, but also who to give the letters to and when. When the news spread about the snap, Ned decided to break the rules and just hand out the letters. He went to Aunt May first, when she read the letter she instantly burst into tears, Ned ended up staying the whole night and they cried in peace that night. Then he mailed two other letters, one to Happy Hogan and the other to Tony Stark. Ned felt accomplished, in the span of one week he was able to send three out of the five letters, the fourth letter was addressed to him. Ned had read the letter and for over a week he was nonstop crying, he couldn’t stop thinking about his selfless best friend, how he wished for more time with him. The fifth letter, however, was addressed to none other than Michelle Jones. Ned had seen the two together and they seemed close, Ned had hoped that Michelle was ok, he knew that if anyone would need to hear from Peter it would be her. As time passed Ned reconnected with Michelle, and he tried numerous times to give her the letter but never found the right time. Ned finally decided that no matter what he was going to give her the letter. He slipped the letter inside the bag where her wedding present lay.

——00——

Michelle was happier than she had ever been in a long time, she was surrounded by her family and friends along with her husband. When Michelle had met Harry she had been apprehensive at first, but as she got to know him she slowly let her guard down and began to fall in a deep abyss of love, familiarity, and warmth. Michelle loved Harry, she loved how down to earth he was (despite being the heir to a very wealthy family) and how he generally seemed to care. But Michelle couldn’t forget Peter, the man who never gave up and the man she loved. Harry had known this, but he loved and Michelle with every fibre of his being, he had imagined her and him spending a beautiful life together, so he took the leap. Almost a year later, and three years of dating, Michelle Jones had married Harry Osborn. As Michelle was opening the wedding gifts, she came across Ned’s gift, it was a photo he had taken of her and Harry in a beautiful frame, she smiled. She was about to put the bag away but then she saw a letter, it said in beautiful cursive _Michelle Jones_ , she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear MJ, I don’t know how to express all my feelings toward you in a single letter, but I will do my best to try. I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me, you always knew exactly how to make even the darkest of times a little more bright. MJ, I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you keeping me in check. I truly hope that when you read this letter you are happy, because when you are the whole world seems to be as well. I also hope that you never loose the burning passion you carry inside you, when you fight you fight with all you got, and I’ve always admired that about you._

_MJ, from the minute I first met you til the end of the world I have and will always love you. I couldn’t imagine a world where I’m not even more bewitched by your beauty and smarts every passing moment we spend together. You’re my everything Michelle Jones, I hope you know that, and I am forever yours. I love you with every fibre of my being, don’t ever forget that. Michelle, I would search the entire universe if it meant being back with you. I will love you until I take my dying breath. My heart belongs to you forever and eternally._

_Love, Peter_

After finishing the letter she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second instalment in my new series, you probably won’t be seeing another post til next week. Anyway Happy early 4th guys!  
> -K


End file.
